


The Colour of Love

by MaraSenpai1997



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Crush at First Sight, Europe, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Languages, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: Pink, a delicate colour that means sweet, nice, playful, cute, romantic, charming, feminine, and tenderness, is associated with bubble gum, flowers, babies, little girls, cotton candy, and sweetness.Also, apparently, the colour was associated withchance, as that was the only reasonable explanation why Guang Hong kept on running into the same guy infivedifferent countries. Well, it at least made his trip much more exciting.Five times Guang Hong and Leo meet accidentally, and one time it was planned and Guang Hong all blames it on his pink shirt.





	The Colour of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just a shameless excuse for me to write Leoji again and using my limited knowledge on travelling and other languages than English... lol.

**London**

* * *

 

Guang Hong, in fact, did not like crowds. His anxiety always would flare up, the palms of his hands would get all sweaty, and he simply _couldn_ _’t_ stand still. Yet, he decided to visit one of the busiest cities in the world, in the middle of the _summer_ , visiting one of the _biggest_ tourist attraction. Maybe this European-tour wasn’t his brightest idea to celebrate his graduation from university. Maybe he should just spend a few weeks in Detroit and call it a day, not sitting his ass down in a plane and travel to the United fucking Kingdom.

 

The line for the London eye moved as a new cabin arrived downstairs, a stream of tourist leaving and entering the cabin.

 

Almost cradling his messenger bag to his chest, Guang Hong tapped his foot nervously. The people in front of him were chattering in an unfamiliar language, German probably. Though, by now he had learnt that German, Dutch, Swedish, Danish _and_ Norwegian sounded all the same to him. Though, their almost stereotypical height, blond hair and pale skin made him at least believe that he wasn’t too far-fetched with his guess. Germanic decent, probably.

 

Once again, the line moved, and Guang Hong realised that it was almost his turn. Great, standing in a small cabin with sweaty, possibly pick-pocketing people.

 

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump. “Pardon me, are you okay?”

 

Turning around, still holding his bag close to his chest, Guang Hong was greeted by a friendly, handsome face. Dark hair was pulled together in a small ponytail, a few stubborn strands framing his face nicely. He had equally dark eyes, tanned skin and bushy eyebrows, that, surprisingly didn’t look out of place.

 

“I'm all right,” Guang Hong said, stumbling over his words. “Anxiety, not the fondest of crowds.”

 

Upon eyeing the stranger longer, Guang Hong realised that he wasn’t all that confident looking either. He looked slightly nervous, fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of his tank top. _Oh_ , he had nice arms.

 

“And still visiting London?” he asked, tease lacing between his words. With almost a start, Guang Hong realised that this guy actually was a native English speaker as he pronunciation wasn’t off. After all, he had spoken with other tourists before, and most of them had this weird pronunciation, even though their English was good.

 

“What can I say,” Guang Hong shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “You only live once, plus, sometimes it’s nice to leave good old America behind for something… new.”

 

To his excitement, Guang Hong saw the other man’s eyes lit up in excitement. “So you’re also from the states!” the man exclaimed. “Sweet- I mean, well…”

 

Guang Hong wondered if the man’s tank top would survive the end of the day if he kept on tugging the hem each moment he was uncomfortable or nervous.

 

“I have Arachnophobia, wait, no, Acrophobia,” the man was almost gasping for air, nerves laying heavily on the words. “Fear of heights.”

 

Guang Hong couldn’t help but chuckled a little. “And _you_ question me why I’m here?” he teased, smiling triumphantly as the guy started to blush.

 

“Well, maybe we could help each other out,” the stranger suggested, stumbling over his words the same way Guang Hong previously had done. “I mean; we could hold hands or something if either my fear or your anxiety flares up.”

 

Apparently, it was possible that one’s face could feel like it was set on fire. Because Guang Hong knew that the sun alone couldn’t make him feel this warm, _and_ he had experienced the heat of the sun. After all, his nose, neck and cheeks had started to peel skin after a nasty sunburn he had gotten on day one in London. But, it seemed that a cute guy asking to hold his hand also did the trick. Especially considering this was one of the largest Ferris wheels in the world, which made it pretty romantic.

 

“Well… a name would be nice,” Guang Hong nervously was balancing on his heels.

 

The guy blinked once, twice, before smiling nervously. “Sure,” he extended his hands which Guang Hong nervously accepted. “Leo de la Iglesia, twenty-six.”

 

Not too old, thankfully. It at least wouldn’t be too awkward due to a large age-gap. “Guang Hong Ji, twenty-five.”

 

It seemed that Leo was less accepting of his age than he had been.

 

“Twenty-five?” he asked, voice a few octaves higher than before. “I thought you were, like, nineteen or twenty.”

 

“Yes,” Guang Hong squeaked, staring at Leo with disbelief. “I can show you my passport if you want?”

 

Before Leo could answer that question, the next cabin arrived, and they were ushered forward. The people in front of him chatted excitedly, and Guang Hong could hear the people behind Leo babbled in French.

 

To his surprise, Leo almost immediately grabbed his hand, fingers easily fitting in with his own. Leo did not complain about the fact Guang Hong’s hand was clammy.

 

Guang Hong, tugging Leo along, handed the man in the booth his ticket, smiling nervously. Leo followed suit, and the two stepped into the already crowded cabin.

 

“I feel sick,” Leo mumbled, squeezing Guang Hong’s even tighter. “I’ll regret this.”

 

“You’re a baby, you know,” Guang Hong pointed out, offering Leo a deadpanned look. “You’ll do fine, and you still have me,” a pregnant pause followed. “Just don’t squeeze my hand like you’re going into labour.”

 

This seemed to ease Leo’s nerves. His grip had loosened for a while before the cabin lurched and Leo basically held on for his dear life.

 

Tugging Leo to the wall, Guang Hong marvelled over the steadily expanding view. It was stunning and so worth it. Though, admittedly, it wasn’t too crowded in the cabin as he had feared, but maybe Leo’s presence helped.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Guang Hong whispered, unconsciously leaning into Leo’s touch. It seemed that the other either didn’t notice or didn’t mind, as he didn’t even try to move away.

 

“Yeah,” Leo breathed. “Thanks, for basically holding hands with a stranger.”

 

Guang Hong shrugged. “I don’t mind, it’s comforting, plus you’re handsome.”

 

Oh dear, he actually said that out loud. He doubted that Leo was homophobic, as holding hands with another guy wasn’t exactly something considered… normal. Nevertheless, it probably was strange to hear a stranger say that you’re handsome. He would burst into flames if that happened to him.

 

“Do you always compliment strangers?”

 

To his surprise, Leo didn’t sound disgusted or uncomfortable at all. He sounded… slightly flattered?

 

Grinning, Guang Hong shot Leo a playful smile. “We aren’t exactly strangers, don’t you remember, we’ve met before.”

 

This was like, the ultimate test whenever Leo was a keeper or not. Not that it mattered a lot- they probably would never see each other after the Ferris wheel ride again. But still, if they happened to stumble upon each other again, it was nice to know if he was _the_ one.

 

Leo stared at him for a while, blinking slowly as he was trying to process everything Guang Hong just had said. “Well, of course, you said so yourself,” Leo quoted. “Once upon a dream.”

 

Oh fuck. He was _the_ one. Great, Guang Hong met an absolutely handsome guy, who seemed very nice and was a Disney nerd. Where had Leo been his whole university life?

 

As Guang Hong was too busy having an internal meltdown, he failed to notice Leo hiding his face behind his free hand, a blush painted his entire face and neck dark, muttering rapid-fire Spanish under his breath. And they said that _Paris_ was the city of love.

 

**Paris**

* * *

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to walk into a gay bar with little knowledge of the language most of the people spoke. Guang Hong had learnt maybe a few hours into his stay that the French only spoke… well, French. Most of them even refused to speak English. The youth wasn’t too bad, and the shop owners neither, but the rest… terrible.

 

“Je ne comprends pas,” Guang Hong babbled, hoping to get the message across.

 

The man next to him blinked owlishly at him before continued to rambling in French, actively flirting with him.

 

When a hand not so subtly was placed on his tight, Guang Hong swatted it away, glaring up at the man. “No,” he hissed. “I’m not interested.”

 

All he received in return was a flirty smile and probably another pick-up line. Groaning, Guang Hong waved over the bartender and ordered another drink. He was too sober for this, at least the guy next to him wasn’t exactly _forcing_ himself on him. Or, at least, for now.

 

His second glass of alcohol was a mistake. He never had been good with alcohol, and apparently, his drink was stronger than he had expected. So, all in all, it was a lot harder to ward of the presumingly even drunker Frenchman.

 

“I’m not interested,” he repeated, stumbling over his words. He should have gone to a normal bar, in which he simply could have announced he was gay and they would back off. “Really, I’m not.”

 

A hand squeezed his tight, and Guang Hong let out a squeak, hitting the man’s arm hard. “Fuck off.”

 

He sought out the bartender, but he was dealing with some other people, leaving Guang Hong to fend off the man alone. He simply could leave, but if the man would approach him outside of the bar, he was pretty doomed. A drunk Guang Hong was, after all, a very clumsy Guang Hong. No way he would even manage to outrun him, even if he probably was agiler.

 

It seemed that his rescuer came in the form of a stranger, or it was just another guy who was interested. Guang Hong grew ridged as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him almost of the barstool into a muscular chest. A chin gently rested on his shoulder and hair tickled against his cheek.

 

“Just play along,” the person murmured, voice sounding vaguely familiar.

 

The guy who had been hitting on Guang Hong looked at the two of them in surprise.

 

“C’est ton petit copain?” the man asked, a puzzled look on his voice.

 

Guang Hong had no idea what the man was saying, but it seemed that his possible saviour knew. “Oui, c’est mon petit copain.”

 

The pronunciation was odd, clearly showing that the man wasn’t a native French speaker, but it got the message across. With a defeated look, the man got up from his barstool and disappeared in the crowded dance floor.

 

The stool, however, didn’t remain unoccupied for very long. A few seconds later, Guang Hong’s rescuer plopped down on the stool, offering him a reassuring smile.

 

He knew that face. It had been a solid week since he had seen it, yet it took him only a few seconds to recognise that face.

 

“Leo!” Guang Hong exclaimed happily. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Apparently, saving people’s semi-drunk asses,” Leo said, and he ordered a drink himself.

 

This was really, really weird. Like, it wasn’t impossible, but what were the chances of them meeting in an entirely different _country_ in the very same _gay_ bar? Like, underneath the Eiffel Tower wasn’t too far-fetched, but this?

 

“Well, thank you nevertheless, I didn’t know you could speak French?” he was genuinely curious, like, was Leo Canadian? Canadians often could speak French and English, but on the other hand, the French had sounded very unnatural.

 

Sipping his drink, Leo laughed and shook his head. “I can’t, took a crash course French when I was travelling to Paris, and Google Translate is useful.”

 

That sounded very reasonable. He probably would have done the same thing, whip out his phone and translate the whole line and read the translation out loud, butchering the pronunciation like a complete idiot.

 

“It’s…” Guang Hong tapped his foot against the bar. “Surprising to see you here- how did you even knew it was me?”

 

“Believe me, I was surprised when I heard you nearly yelling at the man, also,” Leo’s eyes fell down to eye Guang Hong’s shirt. “You wear a hot pink shirt, you’re pretty eye-catching. Plus, you also wore that thing in London.”

 

He had honestly completely forgotten about that- he wasn’t too concerned about what he was wearing. What did it matter that he looked like a tourist by running around in bright t-shirts and shorts? He at least was comfortable and not walking around in 3-inch heels or wearing dress-shirts that were more expensive than the rent of his shared apartment.

 

“I honestly don’t keep track on what I’m wearing anymore,” he admitted sheepishly. “I mean, I look like a tourist anyway, so why should I try?”

 

Actually, by the looks of it, Leo wasn’t exactly trying either. He wore one of those awful Hawaiian shirts, but it had to audacity to look good on him. It was tight fitted, hugging his muscular arms nicely. Like Guang Hong, he had decided upon shorts, though his were plain black, unlike Guang Hong’s, who was grey with white _polka dots_. He was a walking fashion disaster, wasn’t he?

 

Leo laughed into his glass with liquor, eyes bright with delight. “For two guys who aren’t straight,” he pointed out. “We have no sense of fashion, do we?”

 

Guang Hong shrugged. “When I came out as gay I didn’t sign a contract to have a proper fashion sense, just that I like men instead of women.”

 

“Both here,” Leo waved to the bartender, who served them both another glass. “But suddenly my friends think I know what fits together. I’m the guy who is wearing a floral patterned shirt.”

 

Gratefully picking up his refilled glass, Guang Hong took a few sips. “Well, objectively speaking, it looks good on you. Hugs your arms nicely.”

 

Maybe he should lay down on the alcohol if he was going to talk about Leo’s nice arm muscles. Or, he should drink even more so he was shit-wasted and would forget everything. It seemed that the second option won the internal battle. Bracing himself, Guang Hong drowned his glass in one go. Fuck, that was a bad idea.

 

“Fuck,” he slurred, the alcohol hitting him like a sledgehammer. “I don’t even like alcohol,” with a groan, Guang Hong let his head fall on the bar, eyes closed to force away the sudden ache.

 

To his surprise, Leo gently rubbed his back, muttering soothing words. “You’re okay?” it wasn’t much of a question, as Leo immediately continued. “Of course you’re not- do you have to hurl?”

 

Breathing shakily, Guang Hong shook his head slowly. “No- puking comes the morning after.”

 

Leo just kept on rubbing his back soothingly as he ordered something else, probably more alcohol for himself to get through the night.

 

“Here, drink up,” a cold glass was pushed against his fingers.

 

Letting out a groan, Guang Hong propped himself up on his elbows, inspecting the liquid Leo had offered. Water, it seemed. Picking up the glass, he sniffed, making sure he wasn’t going to drown more alcohol. He wasn’t ready yet to kill himself.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just water,” Leo assured, and finally, Guang Hong took a tentative sip. Yup, it was just water, very refreshing and very nice water.

 

“Thanks,” Guang Hong said shyly, nipping the glass as he took small sips, afraid he would accidentally choke on the water. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Then why did you do it?” Leo urged, worry was laced between his words.

 

“Because I was _flirting_ with you, a stranger _and_ I’m not even trying to get laid,” Guang Hong wrinkled his nose, recalling the French guy who had been flirting with him before. “I mean, I turned down the other guy multiple times, and he was pretty handsome.”

 

He had been. With short hair, pale skin and soft eyes, he had been pretty handsome, the complete opposite of Leo in all honesty. But, if we’re talking about honesty, Guang Hong considered appearance, not a deal breaker, at all. It was a nice bonus, but with how he looked, he was willing to settle down with anyone kind and patient enough to stick around _and_ was into men. _That_ was a deal breaker. If they weren’t into men.

 

“So, he was your type?” Leo almost sounded sad, which Guang Hong couldn’t really place. This was the second time they met, and it was unlikely they would meet in real life again. Even if they exchanged contacts, it probably would be difficult to maintain it. After all, without a doubt, Leo would live on the other side of America, San Francisco or something.

 

“Not exactly,” Guang Hong admitted, drowning the last bits of the water. “I mean; he would have been more my type if he spoke _English_.”

 

Leo snorted, covering his triumphant grin with the back of his hand. “Smart choice.”

 

“But, I’m going back to my hotel, so, how much do I owe you?” he at least had to pay for the water. Maybe the drinks had been on Leo’s name, but the water surely wasn’t.

 

Surprisingly, Leo waved him off. “No need, just let me escort you back to your hotel. You’re light weighted, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” pouting, Guang Hong jumped off the barstool. Oh yeah, he definitely was wasted. “Okay- yes, I think I need someone to lean on or grab a cab, but otherwise I won’t make it.”

 

Paying his bill, Leo gracefully slid off his barstool and wrapped an arm around Guang Hong’s waist, steering him towards the exit.

 

“Not that I mind,” Guang Hong admitted. “But why are you holding my waist?”

 

Leo chuckled endearingly, pulling Guang Hong even closer. “Because I told that guy you were my boyfriend, and it would be weird if we left this place without even touching each other.”

 

Guang Hong hummed in response, finding the logic behind Leo’s reasoning reasonable. Though, there was no logic behind the fact that, even when they were far out of sight of the bar, neither of them pulled away. Later, Guang Hong blamed it on the alcohol.

 

**Antwerp**

* * *

 

Scrolling through his phone, Guang Hong occasional looked up when a woman summed up another number. It was absolutely crowded in the McDonalds, which was pretty surprising. It seemed that the love for fast food went as far as Belgium, Antwerp specifically.

 

“Nummer driehonderd-negen-en-zestig?” the woman announced, waving a receipt in the air. Checking the electronic board, Guang Hong noticed that the number matched his.  


Pocketing his phone, Guang Hong hurried over to the pickup desk, showing his receipt. The woman nodded and handed him his tray with food. “Smakelijk eten!” she said happily before waving him off, making place for the next person whose food was ready.

 

It was crowded downstairs. Not just uncomfortable crowded, it was throat tightening, stomach churning, _suffocating_ crowded downstairs. So, Guang Hong fled upstairs, hoping to find an empty table. By the looks of people wandering around, trying to find a free table or gathering the courage to ask to share a table, there was no free table available, great.

 

Looking around, Guang Hong sought out a table he could share with a complete stranger. The people in Belgium, especially Flanders, the Dutch speaking part, had been very joyful and kind, so they probably wouldn’t mind sharing a table if he asked kindly. A few grandmothers already had said that he was a _delight_ to talk to.

 

A shrill whistle caused the chatter to fade, people looking around in bewilderment. Unsurprisingly, Guang Hong was one of those people, looking around to figure out who tried to murder their ears.

 

Turning around, Guang Hong saw a mop of almost familiar brown hair. Their gazes met, an excited glint in the latter’s eyes. What. The actual. Fuck. That they meet each other at the London Eye wasn’t too odd, it was a large tourist attraction. Meeting him at a gay bar was already a bit more… surprising, the odds were a lot lower. But meeting in a McDonalds in _Antwerp_ , not even Brussels, was just plain impossible. There were like, five McDonalds in like, a radius of 2 miles.

 

Recovering from the initial shock, surprise wouldn’t even cover his emotional state, Guang Hong walked over to the table Leo was seated at and sat down on the seat opposite of him, happily placing his tray on the table.

 

“Are you stalking me?” it almost seeing unreal, seeing Leo sitting opposite of him.

 

Leo chuckled and shrugged. “I could ask you the same. Like, one moment I’m enjoying stuffing my face with fries, and then I see a familiar guy with an even more familiar shirt walking in.”

 

Looking down, Guang Hong saw he was wearing his pink shirt, _again_. Maybe it was the shirt that attracted Leo’s presence. Though, that wouldn’t make sense, as he had worn it on days he hadn’t see Leo.

 

“I’m going to burn this shirt when I get home,” Guang Hong moaned, ripping open his cup with sauce and started to stuff his face with French fries. “But, I admit, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

He wasn’t going to lie, he liked Leo’s presence. They had spent two days together in Paris, as they wanted to visit the same tourist attractions. It was much nicer to spend your time together with someone else than all on your own.

 

“Same here, though, don’t burn your shirt, it looks cute on you.”

 

_Oh_. The attraction was mutual, great. During the entirety of college, he hadn’t found a single person he liked romantically, and now he was interested in a guy he had seen… three times? Plus, he probably lived on the other side of America, and long distance relationships were terrible.

 

Ducking his head, trying to hide his blush, Guang Hong mindlessly started to munch on a chicken nugget. Having feelings for complete strangers was silly.

 

“Maybe I’ll save it,” Guang Hong mumbled. “Just because I’ll be broke once I return home and can’t afford any new stuff.”

 

To his dismay, Leo stole one of his fries and his _sauce_. Like, he still had fries himself. “Yeah, same here, this trip is so expensive- so, where are you going next?”

 

“Leuven,” Guang Hong answered, snatching a fry from Leo’s tray. “You?”

 

Leo’s face flashed with disappointment. “Brussels,” he answered.

 

“That’s a bummer, I just had been in Brussels, nice city,” damn it, it would have been nice to travel together with Leo, or at least going sightseeing together.

 

“Say…” Leo grinned, waving a fry around. “Want to play a game?”

 

Guang Hong raised an eyebrow in an exaggerated fashion. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking about twenty questions.”

 

“Killjoy,” Leo moped and stole one of Guang Hong’s chicken nuggets out of spite.

 

“Whiner,” Guang Hong countered, and he stole the remainder of Leo’s burrito, taking out a large bite before Leo even noticed anything.

 

It was almost embarrassing how they acted. Two adult men, in their mid- _twenties_ , were fighting over food with one another.

 

At the end of the food war, Leo had sauce smudged on his cheek and nose, his fries were soggy from the Cola that had been spilt, and his burrito had been mostly consumed by Guang Hong, the remainders had ended up on Guang Hong’s tray.

 

Guang Hong himself was pretty unharmed, though his tray wasn’t. Spilt Fanta, soggy fries, chunks of greenery from the burrito he had stolen. His sauce had either ended up on Leo’s face or on the table, creating an interesting chemical mix with his yellow-coloured drink. The only thing that had survived was his chicken nuggets, which he cradled to his chest as if they were his children.

 

Picking up a napkin, who surprisingly remained pretty clean, Leo started to wipe his face clean or at least tried. It looked silly, as his eyes were set with annoyance but his bright smile begged differently.

 

“To your left,” Guang Hong pointed out, growing frustrated as Leo once again missed the spot. “No, _your_ left, not mine.”

 

Frustrated, Guang Hong picked up another napkin and leaned over the table. “And now sit still,” he hissed, swatting Leo’s hand away. With care, he wiped the sauce of Leo’s face. Once finished, he flicked Leo’s now clean nose. “All done, you look as good as new.”

 

Leo, still grinning, leaned closer to Guang Hong. “You know, I think they’re going to murder us for making such a mess,” well, he wasn’t wrong exactly. “But I never had this much fun in ages.”

 

Guang Hong’s face caught fire as Leo placed a kiss on his cheek. It wasn’t more than a brush of lips against his skin, but it still made his heart pound like crazy.

 

“This should cover the expenses,” Leo winked as he stuffed a dollar bill in Guang Hong’s hands. “I mean, we also could go _Dutch_ but,” and Leo just left.

 

It had taken a bit before he realised that Leo had ditched him with the mess _they_ had made and a _terrible_ pun. And how could a dollar bill cover the expenses? They were in Europe! He had been paying with Euros ever since he had set foot in France.

 

Smoothing out the bill, Guang Hong blinked as he saw numbers written across the paper. A phone-number, _Leo_ _’s_ phone-number considering that it was signed with Leo’s name. The guy he maybe had a tiny crush on had given him his phone-number, _after_ kissing him on the cheek.

 

Saving the number in his phone, Guang Hong immediately sends Leo a message.

 

**Guang Hong Ji [18:49]:** You’re a dick

 

To his surprise, Leo answered almost immediately.

 

**Asshole (Leo) [18:50]:** I love you too

 

**Berlin**

* * *

Guang Hong was _exhausted_. There had been delays with his train, then the traffic in Berlin had been the personification of hell, and he had gotten lost. It was that he was clever enough to call ahead to the bed-and-breakfast he was staying at, who had been willing to wait for him till he had arrived before locking up, or otherwise he would have nowhere to sleep.

 

So, at eleven-thirty, he was dragging his suitcase up the stairs, wishing nothing more but to crash in his bed, changing his clothes wasn’t even necessary, his shorts and shirt would do just fine.

 

Arriving on the second floor, Guang Hong spotted a body slumped against one of the doors- the one opposite of his. Oh god, please don’t let the guy be some drunk creep.

 

“Guten Tag,” Guang Hong greeted, hoping that he wouldn’t butcher his pronunciation completely. Or they at least could give him a thumbs up for the effort.

 

The guy looked up, his face lined with stress and panic. This was almost borderline stalking, no doubt about it. Looking down, he saw himself wearing, of course, the same pink shirt he had been wearing the last few meetings.

 

“Leo?” he asked quietly, relieved to see the guys light up with recognition.

 

“Guang Hong,” Leo squeaked. “Oh god- I never have been happier to see a person.”

 

It was surprising that Leo didn’t remark on the fact that this was the _fourth_ time they met, by pure chance, in yet another different country. Guang Hong never had been the one who really believed in fate or the thing called destiny, but it seemed that they were _meant_ to meet. Or, at least, it easily could be interpreted like that.

 

“I’m honestly slightly spooked,” Guang Hong admitted, but he stayed nonetheless. “But why are you sitting outside your room?”

 

Leo let out a shaking sigh and shook his head. “I needed to use the bathroom and forgot my key, and as it’s after hours, I have to wait for the morning before they can unlock my door.”

 

Guang Hong wasn’t going to mention that they had waited for him to turn up, which also pushed their original eleven ‘o clock curfew. On the other hand, it would have no use, the owners of the place probably would be in bed and wouldn’t appreciate it being woken up because of their guests their own stupidity.

 

“If you aren’t uncomfortable spooning a gay man, you can crash my room,” Guang Hong gestured to the door behind him. Leo, would without a doubt, say no. They didn’t know each other well, and that both of them were interested in men didn’t mean they automatically would be attracted to each other. Though Guang Hong was most definitely attracted to Leo.

 

Leo blinked once, twice, before a graceful smile graced his lips. “I wouldn’t mind- I mean, everything better than sleeping on the floor,” Leo paused, hesitating, before smiling shyly. “I mean, you’re also pretty cute, so that’s a bonus.”

 

Okay, this officially had reaches a level of gay that usually was reserved for either fanfiction or heterosexual rom-coms, which was saying much.

 

Turning around, hiding his blush, Guang Hong unlocked his room with shaking hands. “I call dibs on the little spoon,” he announced as he entered the room, flicking on the light and dropping the suitcase next to his bed. The space was small, but that was to be expected from a room that was meant for sleeping and nothing else.

 

“Right now, I’m forever in your debt,” Leo announced as he entered the room, pulling the door close behind him.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Guang Hong turned around, flicking Leo’s forehead. “You saved my sorry ass before, I’m just returning the favour. Now, do you need to borrow clothes?”

 

It seemed that Leo had yet to change into pyjamas, and while Guang Hong was obviously shorter than Leo, he certainly had still a pair of loose-fitted sweats and a baggy t-shirt in his suitcase.

 

Leo shook his head, a flush colouring his cheeks darker. “I usually sleep in my underwear,” he mumbled, ducking his head slightly. “But I could wear some pants if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Guang Hong clapped his hands together, causing Leo to look up in mild surprise. “That makes things easier- I also sleep in my underwear, _especially_ in the summer, so I don’t mind.”

 

Relief washed over Leo’s features. Both of them started to strip down, Guang Hong flinging his clothes on the top of his suitcase. It was a small miracle that both of them were boxers, as they weren’t the most practical to wear underneath shorts. On the other hand, right now, it made things a lot more comfortable.

 

Locking the door and flicking the light off, Guang Hong waddled over to the bed, not even in the mood to brush his teeth. He would do that in the morning- it wasn’t like there had been much food touching his lips the past day anyway, nor that he was planning on making out with Leo that very minute… since when was making out with Leo a part of his thoughts? Oh god, he was making everything a lot gayer than necessary.

 

Okay, time to crawl into bed and shut up, spoon with a handsome man and forget all about his stupidly, unnecessary gay thoughts.

 

Settling down in bed, Guang Hong waved at Leo. “I won’t bite,” he said, laughing as Leo looked completely lost.

 

Somehow, Leo managed to pretty much stumble over nothing and eventually crawling under the covers next to Guang Hong.

 

“Sorry, just nervous,” he apologises nervously. “I only shared a bed with two guys, my younger brother and my roommate.”

 

Guang Hong chuckled, offering Leo a soft smile. “Let me guess, your roommate is straight?”

 

“Undetermined,” Leo said. “My guess would be ‘I don’t care about the gender as long as they’re willing to cuddle with me’ the kind of type.”

 

Without even trying, Guang Hong felt himself smile easily. He almost wanted to reach out, running his fingers through Leo’s hair. “That’s so sweet,” he settled down on, delighted to see Leo’s face catch fire. It was actually easy to see from so close.

 

“You have freckles,” Leo pointed out of all the sudden, a calloused thumb gently running over his cheekbones.

 

Ignoring his blush, Guang Hong gently took Leo’s hand and pushed it away from his face. “Tell me about yourself?” he requested gently. “Your family, your job, your dreams.” _I want to get to know you_.

 

“Let’s trade them,” Leo said, lacing their fingers together. “I tell you something, and you tell your part, how does that sound?”

 

Guang Hong nodded and squeezed Leo’s hand gently.

 

“I’m the oldest in my family. I have a younger brother and three younger sisters. We’re a very artistic family.”

 

“Only child,” Guang Hong answered in return. “Also pretty artistic family.”

 

Leo hummed. “I graduated from university, studying economics. Not exactly my cup of tea, but I can’t make a career of just… never mind.”

 

“I studied arts, mainly traditional arts, like drawing and painting,” Guang Hong said. “I have been working part-time in a flower-shop for a while, and once I return, it will be full time till, well…” for a brief moment, he hesitated. Leo was clearly not telling him something, but on the other hand, Leo didn’t own him any explanations. “Till I can make a living with drawing.”

 

It seemed Guang Hong’s confession was all that Leo needed. “I want to start a dance studio,” he blurted out. “First starting out slowly, working for another studio till I have saved enough money and then…”

 

“Explains the muscles,” Guang Hong regretted ever meeting Leo de la Iglesia. Or he regretted his tendency to say things that he shouldn’t say out loud. “You being a dancer at all.”

 

Leo fell quiet, an unreadable look on his face.

 

“Just, ignore everything I say,” Guang Hong said slowly, feeling a sense of dread pooling in his stomach. “I blurt out the stupidest things.”

 

“Is it the muscles that do it for you?” Leo asked quietly, sadness was waved between the words.

 

Guang Hong let out a soft whining noise and shook his head to the best of his abilities. They barely fit in the bed, so it seemed that they _had_ to spoon, and of course, he was making it awkward.

 

“No, at first it was, well, one of the things I noticed but-” how was he going to explain this? “I enjoy being around you, our playful banters, the conversations we have despite being complete strangers. There is a certain familiarity to it. Not to mention we had a food fight in the middle of the McDonalds and-” suddenly, it was hard to breathe. “I want _more_. I want to get to know you better, spend more time with you, hug you, _kiss_ you. But despite all the luck we have, there is no way we can have anything else than a long distance relationship and I-”

 

The rest of his confession was cut off by the hard press of lips against his. Guang Hong had kissed people before, he had _boyfriends_ before, but-

 

Kissing had never felt this right. Leo was someone he had met a total of four times, spend maybe a whopping total of twenty-four hours together with, yet, a kiss had never affected him in this way.

 

Almost moaning against Leo’s lips, Guang Hong gently moved his lips alongside Leo’s, joining in on the slow, teasing movements. His free hand made its way to Leo’s hair, tugging out the hair-tie to bury his fingers in the long locks of hair, gripping it almost painfully tight.

 

This seemed the cue for Leo to ‘spice’ things up. With ease, Guang Hong was pulled underneath Leo, the latter now hovering over Guang Hong. Surprisingly, their lips hadn’t even parted for a second.

 

With the position change, Leo managed to deepen the kiss with soft, almost playful bites and tentative licks. However, the playfulness faltered when Guang Hong gentle parted his lips and Leo plunged his tongue into his mouth. It seemed that Leo didn’t mind the fact that Guang Hong hadn’t brushed his teeth.

 

Guang Hong had no idea how long they were kissing. At some point, his lungs were screaming for air, his head was swimming, and his eyes were drooping. By then, they had returned to lazy, close-mouthed kisses, but it did little to calm his heart. If it were possible to repeat one day again, it would be this one.

 

“Fuck,” Leo cussed, never stop kissing him. “I don’t,” more kisses followed. “Want to let-” Guang Hong captured him in a longer, more drawn out, kiss.

 

“You go,” Guang Hong finished, smiling up at Leo. “How long are you staying in Berlin?”

 

“Four days,” Leo said breathlessly.

 

Guang Hong smiled and crushed their lips together. Parting after what felt like an eternity, Guang Hong kicked Leo’s legs from underneath him, causing the taller male to fall right on top of him. He didn’t mind. “Five,” he whispered in Leo’s ear. “So, you can keep me for another four days before we’re parting ways again.”

 

They arranged themselves so that Guang Hong was the little spoon, safely curled up in Leo’s embrace, and Leo as the big spoon, arm wrapped around Guang Hong’s waist and their legs tangled.

 

“I was planning on seeing the Berlin Wall tomorrow,” Guang Hong whispered, not sure if Leo even could hear him anymore.

 

Leo pulled him even closer and nuzzled his neck gently. “Sounds nice.”

 

Guang Hong wasn't sure if _nice_ was the right word to use, though, on the other hand, as long as he could spend some time with Leo, it was fine.

 

**Amsterdam**

* * *

Happily, Guang Hong plopped down on the seat at the window. Europe had been loads of fun, but he missed home. Especially the fact he actually could _understand_ the people there. Though, the Netherlands hadn’t been too bad, considering the majority of the people _actually_ spoke English. Only the elderly struggle more with the language, but they still tried.

 

Getting comfortable in his seat, he never had been grateful that he was small because leg space was a thing, Guang Hong dug up one of the novels he had bought. He wasn’t much of a reader, but if he was stuck on a plane for eight hours, he at least could amuse himself.

 

It took a bit for the person seated next to him to arrive, and mentally, Guang Hong was ready to fight for the armrest. The books were too heavy to hold with one hand, and he wasn’t ready to murder his back by hunching, using his legs to rest his elbows on.

 

In the end, it seemed that Guang Hong didn’t even have to fight for the armrest. The other passenger hadn’t even reached out for the armrest, which was kind of surprising. Guang Hong had seen the girl who sat on the isle-seat, and she looked ready to fight for two armrests. So it seemed that his neighbour was willingly giving up his armrests. Well, Guang Hong wasn’t complaining.

 

Returning his attention back to the book, Guang Hong patiently waited for the flight staff to announce that they had to buckle up.

 

The announcement rang first in Dutch, which wasn’t surprising considering they were in Amsterdam, followed by English and a few other languages he no longer paid attention to.

 

Buckling up, Guang Hong placed a bookmaker between the pages and placed the book back in the bag.

 

“I’m going to be sick,” the person, now identified as a man, muttered, groaning.

 

Great, of course, he had to be sitting next to a person who did not like flying. What’s up with people and their fear of heights? It’s proved that flying was the safest way of transport, though, if it went wrong, it _really_ went wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t say that to the guy next to him.

 

“Sir,” Guang Hong started out tentatively, moving his gaze from his lap to the man sitting next to him. “If you really don’t feel well, you should call in a flight attendant. They’re used to this.”

 

From what he could see, the guy looked miserable. He was hunched over, staring at his lap. His hands were gripping the fabric of his sweats tightly. The hood of his sweater cast large shadows over his face, making it hard to identify what it actually looked like.

 

“I’ll live,” he croaked. “I just don’t like heights; I don’t mind flying itself too much.”

 

Guang Hong felt an odd sense of familiarity pooling in his stomach. _Why_ did his voice and speech sound so familiar? Almost in a panic, he unzipped his jacket, checking on what shirt he was wearing. His hot pink one. This officially had reached levels that were considered beyond normal.

 

“Leo?” he asked carefully, fingers itching to reach out and touch the man’s arm. Maybe he was just getting paranoid, that happened when your shirt seemed to be cursed.

 

Almost as careful as Guang Hong had sounded, the guy lifted up his head, eyes wide with surprise. “Guang Hong?” the words were hesitant, almost hopeful.

 

“Okay, it’s official, this shirt is cursed!” it was unbelievable. They were sitting on the very same plane to New York, right next to each other at the very same time. Like, there are a handful of flights that went from Amsterdam to New York on a daily basis, how did they manage to book the same plane with two seats next to each other _before_ they even knew each other?

 

Leo’s laughter was cut short as the plane started to move. Within a few seconds, Leo had clamped himself on Guang Hong’s right arm, muttering in Spanish under his breath.

 

“You aren’t going to die; you know?” Guang Hong assured, gently patting Leo’s leg.

 

“I know,” Leo said, voice small. “But that doesn’t make things easier.”

 

Twisting in his chair, as far as the seatbelt allowed it, Guang Hong pushed Leo’s hood off with his free hand. Leo looked as frightened as he sounded, he really did not like flying it seemed.

 

“It will be okay,” Guang Hong said, gently placing his unoccupied hand against Leo’s cheek. “Just breathe,” he gently ran his thumb against Leo’s cheek, trying to keep it as soothing as possible. “That’s all you have to do, breathe and _wait_.”

 

This seemed to do the trick as, finally, Leo loosened his almost hurtful grip on Guang Hong’s arm.

 

He knew that the lady next to Leo probably was eyeing them weirdly, but he didn’t care. As long as Leo wasn’t going to hurl or have a panic attack, Guang Hong was happy.

 

Unsurprisingly, they made it safely into the air. The pilot announced that they could undo their buckles and were free to do whatever they wanted. Well, as long as it was within the rules.

 

“Told you you wouldn’t die,” Guang Hong teased, letting go of Leo and undoing his buckle. His body was aching, the position he had held hadn’t been comfortable, plus his right arm was pretty bruised by how tight Leo had been holding it.

 

“That was pretty embarrassing, wasn’t it?”

 

Guang Hong shook his head, softly patting Leo’s leg. “I’ve had friends pulling me out of crowds when my anxiety flared up- I mean, we’re all human and fearing things isn’t anything… weird.”

 

Leo offered him a hesitant smile. “Nevertheless, thank you, for calming me. The flight to London I had a near panic attack, which caused my neighbour to start panicking. It wasn’t a nice situation.”

 

“Well, I guess you should be happy I decided to wear pink, _again_ ,” because, aside from the low odds that they would meet, Guang Hong was happy to see Leo. They hadn’t seen each other since Berlin, and while they texted each other occasionally, it was nothing compared to seeing each other in real life.

 

Leo, thankfully, seemed more at ease, laughing again like he had done before the plane had taken off. “Oh god, I love that shirt of yours.”

 

“The love isn’t mutual,” Guang Hong dramatically rolled his eyes. “You can have it if you want.”

 

“I would love-” Leo stopped abruptly, gaping slightly. “Wait- if we’re both sitting on the plane to _New York_ , does that mean we both live there?”

 

If the realisation hadn’t settled in before, it definitely had now. “Are you serious!” Guang Hong asked, voice almost hysterical. He had been _longing_ to a guy who basically could have been his neighbour. “I thought you were from San Francisco or something.”

 

“Same- holy shit,” they probably were making quite the scene, but Guang Hong could care less right now. They could make this work, they _actually_ could build a relationship both of them wanted but didn’t dare to pursuit because, well, long distance was a bitch.

 

“Wait, but you graduated from university this year, right?” Guang Hong asked.

 

Leo nodded, slowly catching up with what Guang Hong was implying. “Don’t tell me you also went to the University of New York?”

 

“Yup,” Guang Hong popped the ‘p’. “Which means that in four years of attending the same university, we never have seen each other, at all. I swear, if we’ve mutual friends I’m flinging myself out of this window,” he was fuming, almost furious. The time he had spent with Leo had been wonderful and more than once, he had been wondering where Leo had been all his life. And, foremost, apparently, it was more likely that they run into each other in another _continent_ than on campus.

 

They started to sum up their friends, but they didn’t match. Well, till Leo dropped the name of his roommate.

 

“Emil?” Guang Hong repeated, frowning slightly as he _knew_ that this name was familiar. “Like, in ‘the boyfriend of Michele’ Emil?”

 

Leo blinked a few times. “Yes, Mickey- you know him?”

 

Fate was truly a cruel thing. “Mickey is _my_ housemate. I don’t live in the dormitories, but in a small apartment I share with Michele- he wanted to stay close to the university because his fucking _boyfriend_ attended it and it was better than the school dormitories.”

 

Their roommates were boyfriends. Their roommates were fucking boyfriends but they had missed each other every, single, time. How? How the fuck did this even work? Scrap attending the same university, they run in the same friend-circle, they shared friends, roommates, acquaintance.

 

“I’m too tired for this,” Leo moaned, covering his face with his hand. “This is a rom-com worthy level of unrealistic scenarios.”

 

Guang Hong let out a hollow laugh. “You know that this wouldn’t be the first time I thought about the closeness to a rom-com my life is.”

 

Leo laughed and scooted closer, or at least, he tried till he realised that the armrest between them was acting like a veteran cock-block.

 

Cackling, Guang Hong pushed the armrest up and scooted closer, laying his head on Leo’s shoulder. They were nice and broad, very fit for these kind of actions.

 

“So, that means we can kiss again?” Guang Hong asked cheekily. They hadn’t kissed since the first night in Berlin, realising that it would be harder to part if they got too close. It had been difficult nonetheless, but that was nitpicking on details.

 

“I hope so,” Leo whispered.

 

Guang Hong jolted slightly as out of nowhere, fingers brushed over his own. Grinning softly, he intertwined his fingers with Leo’s, enjoying the feeling that he _finally_ could get used to.

 

“Do you think we could sell our story as a rom-com plot?” Guang Hong wondered. “I mean, it’s cheesy enough, right?”

 

He felt the vibration of Leo’s laughter going straight through him. “I guess so, though I’m no scriptwriter, nor are you as far as I remember.”

 

“No- but it seems we’ve got plenty of time to figure that out.”

 

**New York**

* * *

 

“It’s sad to see you go.”

 

Michele, his housemate, actually _did_ sound sad to see him go. It was weird, considering that with Guang Hong gone, Emil could move in.

 

“Really?” Guang Hong quirked an eyebrow. “I mean, now you can live together with Emil.”

 

Surprisingly, Michele seemed torn. “Well… it would be nice to live with Emil together, but he’s a slob. You keep everything clean _and_ are a great cook. Emil is neither.”

 

Sadly enough, Michele wasn’t lying. Leo had sent him a picture of his dorm room when he came home from his European trip. It had been horrifying- like, even on his and Michele’s worst day, things hadn’t looked _that_ bad.

 

“Oh well, I’m moving out so comparing him to me won’t do you much good,” Guang Hong stuffed the last articles of clothes in his suitcase. He had surprisingly little belongings, most of them were either clothing or paint-particles, like brushes, canvases and paint itself.

 

Michele let out a soft sigh. “I’m still surprised you find an affordable place that easily, it took me ages to find this place and I _still_ had to share to properly afford it.”

 

Laughing, Guang Hong hauled his suitcase into the living room, stationing it next to a few boxes and bags.

 

“I’ll be sharing my place with someone, remember?” he mentioned. He hadn’t told Michele, for the sole reason his housemate would pry, because, despite his denial, Michele was pretty nosey.

 

Michele frowned, plopping down on one of the dining chairs. “You haven’t mentioned that. I thought you were going to live on your own.”

 

“Must have slipped my mind.”

 

Doing his last round through the house, Guang Hong checked every nook and cranny, making sure he didn't forget anything. Surely, if Michele found something from him, he would save it for when Guang Hong came visiting, but it would suck if he forgot anything important.

 

He was browsing through the bathroom cabinet when somebody- probably Leo- knocked on the door. Michele yelled that he would open the door, which was very nice of him. Also, it would cause some hilarity.

 

“Hey, Leo,” Michele sounded unsure, which was to be expected. Guang Hong had only met Emil a handful of times within the span of four years, so Michele probably hadn’t seen Leo a lot. “What brings you here? Emil?”

 

Guang Hong schooled his face into one of surprise and left the bathroom, peeking around the corner to see the door opening. “Leo?” he asked, exaggerated surprise dripping off his lips. But only Leo seemed to catch on. “What are you doing here?”

 

Michele looked lost for words, switching his gaze between Leo and Guang Hong. “You two know each other?” he asked.

 

Grinning, Guang Hong slipped out of the bathroom and settled down against the wall in the hallway. “Remember the guy I met in Europe?”

 

“So I’ve become ‘the guy’?” Leo asked teasing. “What happened to my name?”

 

“Wait- _Leo_ is that cute guy from the London Eye?” it was absolutely delightful to see Michele trying to figure things out.

 

“And Paris, Antwerp, Berlin _and_ the plane,” Leo added, grinning brightly. “But that’s just nitpicking.”

 

“But with that question answered, I return to mine,” Guang Hong eyes flickered to the clock. “What are you doing here? I still have another twenty minutes to pack according to the clock.”

 

Leo shrugged, a small grin playing on his lips. “I was bored. I finished packing long ago, and I wanted to move in already, so I decided to drop by earlier than planned. Which also brings me to _your_ question, Michele.”

 

“Wait… you’re saying that you,” Michele stared at Guang Hong. “Have met him,” he gestured to Leo. “During your holiday in Europe, met a couple of times, and are now going to live together?”

 

“Well…” Leo tugged the hem of his shirt. “We’ve been dating for a month- we stayed in touch after realising we lived so close by.”

 

“Still, sharing a place after dating only a month?” Michele, however trying to sound fatherly, sounded more like an excited brother whose kid-brother _finally_ got his shit together and got a boyfriend.

 

Leo shrugged. “Money, we both are poor as fuck after our trip, plus, Emil wanted to move in with you, you know? He would feel guilty for leaving me alone.” Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Michele’s face caught fire.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better,” Guang Hong was grinning, his heart hammering in his chest. It was so weird, moving in with Leo only after knowing each other for two months or so. But, on the other hand, _if_ things wouldn’t work out, they at least would save money they could invest in their own dreams because they shared a place.

 

Michele had excused himself to his room, though he didn’t exactly remain quiet as, about a minute later, he was rambling loudly to his phone, probably Emil, not that Guang Hong was paying much attention to Michele with Leo around.

 

“So, do you already have everything or?” Leo gestured to Guang Hong’s bedroom. “Are you a procrastinator and still have to pack things?”

 

“Nah, I’ve got everything, maybe I forgot some knick knacks, but I got everything important packed so,” drawing out the ‘so’, Guang Hong threw his arms around Leo’s neck, pushing himself on the tip-toes.

 

Grinning, Leo leaned in a little and captured Guang Hong’s lips in a short, sweet kiss. “You’re evil,” Leo whispered against his lips, barely breaking contact. “Not telling Mickey about our relationship.”

 

Guang Hong just chuckled softly, placing a peck on Leo’s lips. “Well, Michele has been trying to set me up for ages- if he just had set me up with you, things would have been much easier.”

 

“Fair enough- need help with carrying everything to the car?” Leo gestured to the abandoned pile of boxes, bags and suitcase.

 

“It would be nice,” Guang Hong picked up one of the smaller boxes and Leo followed suit.

 

Down in the hallway, they came across Emil. It wasn’t exactly surprising to see Emil blink once, twice, before breaking out into a bright grin.

 

“Congratulations,” Emil chimed. “Take care of him, will you? He’s a terrible cook.”

 

Leo shot Emil a nasty glare, which Emil took with strides. “You were the one killed our microwave.”

 

To Guang Hong’s surprise, Emil didn’t even deny it. He just shrugged, a lopsided grin on his lips. “You were the one who set the water aflame,” he pointed out. Guang Hong laughed loudly as Leo looked scandalised, but in fact did _not_ deny this fact. “But I have to comfort a distressed mother whose chick finally leaves the nest so…”

 

“You set water on fire?” Guang Hong asked breathlessly, struggling to even properly form the words without stuttering through the laughter.

 

“That was _once_ ,” Leo pointed out, embarrassment laced between the words. “As if you are such a good housemate.”

 

Guang Hong grinned and bumped his shoulder against Leo’s arm. “I was a _delight_. I always cleaned my things, _and_ I cook.”

 

“Oh yeah, you are a _delight_?” Leo teased. “Tell that to the person you share a bed with- you’re a horrible bed mate.”

 

A flush crawled up his neck, setting his face on fire. “You purposely make it sound _dirty_ ,” Guang Hong stammered, growing even more flustered as Leo smiled triumphantly. “I can’t help it that I’m a blanket hogger.”

 

“And I can’t help I can’t cook, so unless we’re going to compare our incapability’s-” pushing himself on his tiptoes, Guang Hong managed to press a kiss at the corner of Leo’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Save the bickering for the marriage,” he teased, skipping ahead of Leo before the reality of the words hit him like a brick.

 

Maybe fate had just a weird sense of humour, letting them meet in an absolute chance scenario, but Guang Hong wasn’t going to complain. Because, while Leo did in fact _not_ live on the other side of America, the chance that they would meet by accident was almost, well, zero. It did not help either that he was wearing his pink shirt _again_. Though this time it definitely wasn’t a chance meeting.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost dare to bet my kidney on the fact that all the translations are correct- but I haven't had either German or French in years so... oops
> 
> [French] Je ne comprends pas. = I don't understand (my favourite line in French)  
> [French] C’est ton petit copain? = Is he your boyfriend?  
> [French] Oui, c’est mon petit copain. = Yes, he's my boyfriend.  
> [Dutch] Nummer driehonderd-negen-en-zestig? = Number three-hunderd-sixty-nine (369)  
> [Dutch] Smakelijk eten! = Have a nice meal! (Not sure about this translation)  
> [German] Guten Tag = Hello (Literal translation is 'Good day')
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with my silliness. I haven't written these two in a while so I hope I did them some justice.


End file.
